In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other.
Typically when a user connects a wireless device to a wireless communication system, the wireless device uses predetermined credentials and subscription data, such as a connectivity agreement or subscription plan, for accessing the wireless communication system. The subscription plan generally limits the wireless access to a particular communication system. If the particular communication system is not in the location where the wireless device wants to access a wireless network, the user of the wireless device may have to pay an additional charge to gain access to the communication system. Moreover, if the user of the wireless device does not have a data connection plan, then the user may not have access to the communication system.
Service providers, however, may want to provide users with access to the communication system for accessing the services and/or applications provided by the service provider, even if the user does not have a data connectivity plan for accessing the communication system. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems which provide sponsored data connectivity to a user of the wireless device for accessing a communication system.